


I'll Be Thinking of You

by trashwriter



Series: The Cat and the Crows [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma glances down at his phone. It’s been five hours, fifty-one minutes and twenty-three seconds since Hinata and Kageyama left for Miyagi on the early afternoon train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Thinking of You

Kenma glances down at his phone. It’s been five hours, fifty-one minutes and twenty-three seconds since Hinata and Kageyama left for Miyagi on the early afternoon train. And since he set the timer going as soon as the train left the station that means it’s been about seven hours since he’s last had sex. And yet here he is lying on his bed unable to concentrate on his game with the beginnings of an erection trapped between his body and the mattress.

It's the smell, he decides abruptly, shifting restlessly.

Even though he has the window open and had tossed the spare set of sheets in the wash, replacing them with his usual set so that his parents (and Kuroo) don't suspect what he's been up to all weekend, his bedspread and pillows still smell like Shouyou's strawberry shampoo, and Kageyama's spicy sport-strength deodorant. 

Besides that every time he shifts his muscles remind him about what exactly he's been doing for the past three days, or he'll let a flash of memory from a particularly heated moment roll through his brain. Like when he and Shouyou finally got Kageyama on his stomach and opened him up with quick, deft twists of their fingers after driving him to distraction with their tongues.

Another shock of heat races through him, as the memory of the broken cries and panting gasps that had fallen from the younger setter's lips echo in his ears, and Kenma rolls his hips against the bed.

There's no help for it at this point. He sighs and clicks a few buttons, pausing and saving his game (he's never going to make it to the next level at this rate) before setting it aside. 

He levers himself up slightly on his knees, reaching down to cup himself through the soft material of his sport pants, humming a bit at the delicious pressure. As he presses his face more firmly into the pillow under his head he's immediately assaulted by the twin scents of spices and strawberry.

Kenma's hips stutter a bit as he leans in more, chasing that first intense punch low in his gut, evoked by the scent. The muscles in his back pull faintly, reminding him of having to twist and arch to get Shouyou's dick in his mouth while Kageyama held his hips up of the bed, firm and steady, his long fingers digging bruises into the flesh over his hipbones as he rolled his hips.

When Kenma roughly pushes his pants down his legs, kicking so they hang from one ankle, he can see those bruises peeking out of the waistband of his briefs and he bites down on the pillow to keep from moaning. 

He pushes his underwear down too, just enough to free his cock, and he can't help the little noise that breaks out of his throat as he curls his hand around the tip, rubbing a thumb over the head and feeling his own wetness there.

It isn't a lot, just a few beads, not like Shouyou who leaks clean through his underwear just from kissing--and wasn't that an erotic discovery, when Kageyma had first opened Shouyou's jeans and had blushed all the way up the back of his neck to the tips of his ears, reaching out to touch the wet patch that was dark and obvious on the front of Shouyou's turquoise boxers--but it's enough to slick the way for a few strokes while he fumbles for the lube that he'd started keeping under his pillows, instead of in his desk drawer.

It's almost time to think about getting more, Kenma notes absently, squeezing a dollop into his palm and shuddering a bit as he strokes the comparatively cool gel over the hot flesh of his cock.

He sets a fast rhythm, he's been denying himself for what feels like far too long now and he's tired of teasing, he wants to get off.

Tilting his hips higher Kenma strokes insistently over the sensitive spot just under his head, shuddering, his legs twitching wider in reflex. A show for an audience that isn't there right now. Still Kenma imagines that he can feel their eyes on him, rapt and intense in their concentration, and he feels his whole body flush in that strange combination of embarrassment and arousal that always takes him when they're focused on him and only him. 

A low whimper slips past Kenma's lips, he can feel his balls growing taught and heavy between his thighs and he lets his other hand slide between his legs to roll over them, cupping them and feeling their familiar weight and heat.

He loses the rhythm of his stroke, burying his face entirely in his pillow so no one can hear him gasping: "Shouyou--oh, ah, K-kageyama! Ah!"

Just in time he remembers to cup his hand around the head of his dick feeling the hot spurts of come pooling in his palm as wave after wave of aftershocks pulse through him, sending tingles of white-hot bliss sparking from the stiff points of his nipples where they rub against his shirt down to the tips of his toes where they curl and uncurl in the puddle of sheets and pants at the foot of the bed. 

And then in the wake of his orgasm all the tension leaves him and he lowers his hips, legs trembling, to the mattress, breathing hard and fumbling for the box of tissues on his bedside table (that would also need to be replenished in short order).

He wipes off his hands and tosses the dirty tissue to join the rest of them in the wastebasket.

Limp and boneless and still occasionally feeling the light infrequent rolls of pleasure that always follow a good orgasm, Kenma contemplates a quick cat-nap before he returns to his game when his phone buzzes against his foot.

He grunts, annoyed at having to move and rather than getting up he just hooks the edge of his pants with a foot and drags them up to where he can fumble his phone out of the pocket.

A bit ruefully Kenma resets the timer, and then opens up the new message. 

A warm fizzy feeling fills his stomach when he sees that the text is from Shouyou.

 

 

> **Shouyou: {** tehehe, so Kagayama fell asleep on the train and was having a 'nice dream' ;) ;) i'm pretty sure he's getting off in the station toilets right now, so i'm gonna go join him we'll be thinking of you!!!!! **}**


End file.
